j'aime pas le bus
by Marry-black
Summary: [oneshot Yaoi RoyxEd, LEMON, UA]Edward n'en peut plus, les élément se liguent contre lui...et l'équation Ed Un pantalon serré un bus qui bouge un peu trop un type foutrement sexy n'a jamais eu un très bon resultat...quoique...


Yo, minna !

La rentrée approche, et oui…

Mais c'est l'occasion de lire toutes les fics que j'ai n'écrites pendant les vacances ! c'est y pas génial ?

Alors me revoici pour un UA, mon premier sur fullmetal m'a t'on fait remarqué…

Et l'idée principale vient de Sara, on la remercie _poutous_

Que dire d'autre, ah oui !

Ils sont pas à moi…

Ça me déprime, bon bah bonne lecture quand même…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward poussa un long soupir désespéré, le trajet du retour de ce soir allait être un vrai calvaire. Tous les éléments s'acharnaient contre lui.

Tout d'abord, la grève des bus faisait qu'il attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà l'unique bus de la soirée qui passait par chez lui, sous une pluie battante car l'abri bus était déjà plein de gens qui allaient comme par hasard se précipiter dans le même bus que lui, déjà bondé évidemment.

Ensuite Winry était passée chez lui la veille et avait décrété que tous ses vêtements étaient sales avant de les emporter pour « les laver, ou les brûler s'il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir » ne lui laissant que des vêtements d'été et un boxer trop petit, ce qui faisait qu'il avait gardé l'uniforme du restaurant où il travaillait une semaine sur deux, alternant avec son école d'hôtellerie.

Uniforme qui comprenait une chemise blanche des plus seyantes, des chaussures noires vernies de toute beauté et un horrible pantalon noir tellement moulant qu'Ed en venait à craindre pour sa descendance.

Il y repensa et se dit qu'étant donné ses goûts en matière de filles, se descendance serait plus ou moins inexistante…en effet il préférait les filles avec très peu de poitrine, pas mal de muscles, et quelques autres petits détails que…

D'accord il préférait les garçons…

Mais il rechignait encore à le dire à ses proches, il n'y avait que son frère Al, et sa meilleure amie, Winry, qui jouait le rôle de sa petite amie pendant les fêtes de famille, qui étaient au courant.

Et pour parachever le tout, la municipalité n'avait toujours pas réparé le tronçon de route entre la sortie de la ville et chez lui, couvert de nids-de-poule.

Et pour un fougueux jeune homme de 17 ans, bouillonnant d'hormones et en pantalon très serré, ces secousses et autres vibrations n'étaient jamais sans effet…il avait fait le l'essai une fois, et depuis veillait à porter des pantalons très larges pour ce trajet.

Il pria donc tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de lui donner une place assise, ou au moins une place contre une paroi, où il pourrait cacher son émoi.

Le bus arriva enfin et Ed se tassa à l'intérieur avec ses compagnons d'infortune, râlant intérieurement contre les dieux totalement ingrats qui ne l'avaient pas écouté.

Il joua des coudes pour avancer mais se retrouva bien vite le nez collé contre le tissu d'une petite chemisette en soie noire recouvrant un torse indéniablement masculin et à vue de nez gentiment musclé.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur une paire d'yeux noirs d'encre et un petit sourire compréhensif. Il ravala sa salive et murmura un minuscule

« Excusez-moi »

avant de tenter de s'écarter, mais le départ du bus le fit à nouveau se coller au torse de l'homme qui pour toute réponse lui sourit à nouveau.

Il tenta à nouveau de s'éloigner et cette fois ci écarta légèrement les jambes pour plus de stabilité, et réussit donc à se tenir à plus d'un centimètre de l'homme qui profita de l'espace libéré pour lui aussi écarter les jambes.

Ed savait parfaitement que c'était une bête question d'équilibre, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet inconnu définitivement sexy venait de glisser sa jambe entre les siennes et que si le chauffeur continuait à conduire aussi brusquement, il allait le prendre pour un sale pervers qui fait exprès de se frotter contre lui…

Et s'il ne descendait pas avant la sortie de la ville, il allait sentir…ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Une brusque embardée confirma ses pensées et le fit involontaire frotter son entrejambe contre la cuisse de l'inconnu.

Il rougit comme une pivoine et tenta à nouveau de s'écarter, mais peine perdue, la foule les tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, de plus l'homme semblait s'être encore rapproché, il pouvait à nouveau sentir son parfum enivrant et semblait être assis à califourchon sur sa cuisse.

Plus que deux arrêts avant la sortie de la ville…

« Pense à autre chose, Ed, » pensa-t-il

« pense à la sale tronche du chef…pense à la grande salle que t'as dû nettoyer à t'en détruire les bras tout à l'heure, boulot ! boulot ! pense à la cuisine, pense…ne pense pas à ce mec qui te prend sauvagement dans la cuisine…ne pense pas à lui tout court…pense à la disposition des couverts sur une table…et ne t'imagine pas nu sur cette table, et lui en toi, raaah ! »

Il maudit son imagination fertile et se retint de se donner une claque.

Le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et personne n'en descendit puis repartit sur la route maudite…

Ed se mordit la langue en sentant les premières vibrations, et la jambe de l'homme entre les siennes qui vibrait au même rythme…

Malgré ses efforts pour penser au chef en train de vider une daurade, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et son pantalon moulant devint vite une véritable torture.

Une nouvelle embardée le fit à nouveau se frotter contre la cuisse de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir senti…et pourtant il continuait à faire de l'œil à cette blonde un peu plus loin, qui lui jetait des regards noirs.

Au bout de quelques instants où il tenta de bouger le moins possible, Ed sentit la jambe de l'homme se serrer un peu plus à son entrejambe et commencer à aller et venir doucement entre ses cuisses.

Il se retint de gémir et ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il leva vers l'inconnu, mais celui-ci regardait toujours en direction de sa blonde. Pourtant les va-et-vient ne pouvaient pas être involontaires, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir ce contre quoi il se frottait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ed se mit à bouger imperceptiblement le bassin, intensifiant le frottement. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à l'homme qui envoyait maintenant des sourires carnassiers à sa blonde, mais qui descendit la main pour la poser sur les fesses du petit blond et le remonter plus haut sur sa cuisse, tout en les caressant doucement.

Ed cette fois ci laissa échapper un micro soupir tout en se frottant plus fort contre l'inconnu.

Un nid-de-poule plus profond que les autres l'envoya à nouveau se coller contre le torse de son voisin, et sa main passa par inadvertance près de son entrejambe où il sentit n bosse non négligeable.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir, l'homme lui attrapa la main et la plaqua entre ses cuisse, l'incitant à rendre le plaisir qu'il recevait.

Le petit blond ne se fit pas prier et se mit à masser ce qui se trouvait dans le pantalon du bel inconnu et ne demandait qu'à en sortir.

Toujours collé à son torse, il défit un bouton de chemise et déposa un petit baiser sur son torse suivi d'un coup de langue discret.

Enhardit par l'approbation silencieuse de son partenaire, il dégrafa deux boutons de son pantalon et glissa ses doigts dedans pour accentuer son massage, tout en continuant à se frotter contre sa cuisse.

Il avait presque oublié les autres passagers et étouffait ses gémissements contre le torse de l'homme qui lui ne disait pas un mot mais frissonnait et se crispait de temps à autre, signe qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses caresses.

Ed accéléra bientôt ses mouvements et se libera dans son pantalon, étouffant un cri en mordant le bras de son partenaire qui au même instant lui inonda la main en se mordant la lèvre.

Alors qu'il récupérait sa main, le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et ils furent emportés par la foule qui descendait au terminus. Les autres passagers s'éparpillèrent rapidement, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

« Merde, j'ai raté mon arrêt, » fit Ed en léchant pensivement les doigts.

« Je sais… »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de l'inconnu, et faillit se sentir à nouveau à l'étroit dans son pantalon moulant et taché, tellement elle était chaude, douce…excitante…

« Co…comment ça ? »

« Ca fait un mois que je t'observe, une semaine sur deux…alors quand j'ai vu la foule aujourd'hui, j'ai pas hésité… »

« Mais…la blonde à qui vous…tu faisais de l'œil ? »

« Riza ? c'est ma secrétaire, elle me prend pour un con…mais je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, et elle avait parié que j'irais jamais te voir… »

Le blond esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la main

« Je m'appelle Ed »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en direction de la main tendue et fit non de la tête, avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

Ed rougit, se rappelant où était cette main quelques minutes plus tôt, et fit un pas en avant pour enlacer son nouvel amant et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je préfère ça…Roy…Mustang »

Ed sourit à nouveau en prenant la main de Roy, il se rappelait le reportage qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt sur les chevaux Mustang, et se dit que ce type portait très bien son nom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ze fin

J'ai menacé Ed et Roy pour qu'ils vous offrent un câlin pour chaque review laissée, alors profitez en !

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
